How Do I Live Without You
by Selene Romanov
Summary: Memories of a time that was.......Naley! COMPLETE.
1. Default Chapter

Author: Selene Romanov

Title: Fade to Black

Rating: PG

Summary: Nathan lost the only person he'd ever really loved and he reflects on his love for her.

A/N: I just intended this as a one time story. A short vignette, if you want more, let me know!!!

************

Brow creased in frustration, Nathan rolled over onto his side. His hand clenched as though he'd lost something in his sleep. Only in reality, he would never lose anything. Clutching his hand to his chest…………….he inhaled deeply.

**__**

Drawing on the deep sweet air, Nathan looked around him. He was in a place, where there was no sadness. Blue water lapped at the sand, as he walked down the beach, shielding his eyes from the sun. A shadow briefly blocked him from the sunlight, then the glare was back. He opened his eyes, squinted, and saw nothing…………

"Who's there?" he yelled.

Brown hair, flecked with golden highlights revealed by the sun came into his peripheral view. Turning sharply to his left. He saw her. Beautiful, sexy, independent Haley.   


Turning sharply away. She was like a ghost, shamelessly haunting him………..he'd met her that summer at the beach in South Carolina, and then when he'd gone back to One Tree Hill in September, he never thought he'd seen her again.

Carrying the sweet memories they'd made, like a security blanket. He blocked any girl's attempt to date him. Haley………he loved her and only her.

Early October dawned in One Tree Hill and then Haley was there. For a short time, they were together and everything made sense. Beautiful sweet sense, and then she was taken from him. Cruel fate crippling him at the knees. Without Haley, how would he go on.

Coming back to the present, Nathan looked at the water. Where he and Haley had frolicked………..thinking time was on their side, because they were young and in love….if only he'd known……….he would've treasured every moment they'd had so much more.   
  
She ran to him, arms wide open. A sweet innocent smile on her face. "Nathan." She shrieked in joy.

Nathan opened his arms and caught nothing but air, she vanished like the ghost that she was…………

Nathan jerked awake, tears in his eyes. A cold moon greeted him as he walked out onto his deck. "Haley, I miss you so much." A lone tear drifted down his ivory cheek. Chocolate eyes looked upwards to the heavens, anger in his gaze. "Why did you have to take her from me?"   
  
"I loved her, she was the only good thing in my life." Nathan's tone was laden with anger and conviction.

Bracing his hands on the deck, his mind raced through all the memories he had of Haley. 

Blind to the cold, he sat on the deck, welcoming the roughness of the wood. His body sat on the porch, but his mind drifted back in time to a place when he'd been truly happy.

**


	2. Chapter Two

Author: Selene Romanov

Title: A New Day

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Naley

A/N: Read!! Review!! Plz!

************

  
Cool water lapped at his toes…………rough sand grated at his feet. Nathan jogged down the beach, the sun was just creeping over the edge of the mountains. Signaling another beautiful day ahead.

Long lean legs ate up the sand, as he ran. Towards the sun, so he couldn't see what was directly in front of him………till he almost tripped over it.

Nathan quickly sidestepped a sandcastle and its owner.

__

I was waiting for so long…………for a miracle to come……………

Mocha eyes stared at him warily. "Who are you?" her velvety voice asked.

"My name's Nathan Scott, I'm here for the summer in that blue and white cabin on the corner." Smiling cockily, he waited for her to stammer or blush, or flirt.   
  
_Nothing………….._she just stared at him, watching, assessing…Judging.

"Why are you building a sandcastle?" Nathan asked her.

"I enjoy creating things, even if they aren't mean to last." Her eyes looked up at him.

"Can I help?" he got down on his knees. 

"I have to go." Hurriedly, she got to her feet. "Enjoy, your run………..it's a beautiful day." She smiled sweetly and walked away.

"Wait, what's your name?" Nathan yelled.

"Late. I have somewhere else to be right now." Lifting a hand in a soft wave of farewell.

Nathan watched her scurry down the beach, like a scared crab. _Soon he would find out the mystery behind her mocha eyes……………_Smiling, he turned and ran back to his cabin.

**

**__**

Only the first of many encounters between Nate and Haley…………..

Plz R&R!!

  
  



	3. End

Author: Selene Romanov

Title: I miss you

Rating: PG

************

**__**

Shallow breathing racked her thin body, as she struggled to hold onto her life. A glimmer of recognition shone in her dull eyes for a second, like a candle flickering to life briefly and then dying.

Tears ran down his cheeks, his hand clasped her pale thin fingers. "I need you, I can't live without you."  


Gently, her hand squeezed his. Her eyes sought his. Her lips formed the words. "I will always be with you."

Her gaze drifted to the window, where the sun shone so beautifully, trees blew in the wind. Haley inhaled, her pupils dilated. Shifting her focus back to Nathan. "Always and forever." Her hand lifted to his chest to cover his heart.

Nathan twisted the sheet in his hands. "No don't leave me. I love you too much to lose you now."

**__**

"Nathan, you are is what made me strong over the last three months, our love has made me stronger." As the sun slowly settled behind the mountains, her breath grew more stilted, until she closed her eyes, one last time and fell into a deep eternal sleep.

"Haley." Nathan clutched her limp hand.

Nathan jerked awake. "Haley." He reached out to the empty silent darkness.

Nothing.

"I miss you." He said to the empty room.

**  
  
**The End**


End file.
